Moon on a Clear Sky
by Lilinpo
Summary: SesshoumaruxInuyasha....or is it MirokuxInuyasha? In either case, it's YAOI.


  


Moon on a Clear Sky   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We should rest here."   
Miroku sat his things down.   
It was in a middle of no where. No village, no people, nothing. But the party was used to sleeping outside in a place like this. It was, for the most part, safer than populated places.   
  
"I'm gonna check around. I don't smell any demons around here, but just in case..."   
Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga and started to head out in the forest.   
"Aren't we cautious today?"   
Miroku smiled and followed Inuyasha.   
"I'm going to get some woods for the fire. Shippo and Kilala, watch the two lovely ladies for me, will you?"   
"Got it, Miroku!"   
Shippo waved his small hand.   
Kilala stared at Inuyasha, somewhat worriedly.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you smell anything?"   
Miroku asked as he picked up pieces of twigs. They were deep in the forest now, very dark and very quiet.   
"No......... nothing...."   
Inuyasha looked around the dark. He didn't see or smell anything at all. He detected some critters and animals, but no demons.   
"I'm gonna go and make sure. You get some woods and go back."   
Inuyasha bended his knees to jump, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.   
"!?? What the-!!!....... What are you doing, Miroku!??"   
Inuyasha almost fell backwards, but Miroku supported his balance.   
"Is there something bothering you? You've been paranoid for the past few days. You haven't even taken a descent amount of sleep either, Inuyasha."   
Miroku looked down at Inuyasha with suspicious look. Inuyasha shoved Miroku away and fixed his red kimono.   
"What are you talking about, Miroku? I'm just checking out if there's any demon around. I can't go to sleep unless I do so. Now go back and start the fire, .......you don't have to be all the way out here to get some wood anyways."   
With that, Inuyasha jumped at incredible height and disappeared in the dark forest.   
Miroku just sighed and headed the opposite direction.   
"I wish you wouldn't do that............ Keeping everything to yourself..."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha jumped around the forest until he came upon a big lake. He landed on the opened space and looked around. He could hear the quietness of the water and the cool night breeze playing with his silver hair.   
It was almost summer and although the night air was cool, Inuyasha noticed he was hot and a little sweaty from the jumping to tree to tree. The cool water in front of him looked inviting.   
  
"I guess a little footbath won't hurt...."   
He walked to the shore of the lake and sat down. He placed the Tetsusaiga aside and lifted the kimono up to reveal his pale legs. He slowly dipped them in the clear water.   
"Not bad..... Should've brought Shippo to massage them.."   
Inuyasha leaned back and looked up the stars. It was a clear night, no clouds to cover the glowing sky. He never noticed how beautiful they looked. He has never seen the beauty of humans until he met Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and............. Kikyo...   
He was used to being mistreated. At the end, he expected everyone to abuse him because of his looks. So, when he met Kagome and Miroku and was touched by their kindness, he didn't know how to react. They were always worried about him,......... even Sango was beginning to show her soft side.   


_ "Is there something bothering you?"_

  
"Oh shut up, Miroku.... What do you care?"   
Inuyasha laid back on the grass.   
But despite of his words, it felt good someone cared about him.   
  
He looked up at the quarter moon.   
It was bigger than any other stars, but somehow, it looked lonely and sad.   
Inuyasha closed his eyes. Miroku was right. He hasn't been taking a good quality of sleep lately. Miroku also suspected Inuyasha to be a little paranoid, and he was right about that too.   
For a good reason...   
He opened his eyes a little and saw the bright moon.   
For the past few days, he has been detecting a scent of a demon. It wasn't just an ordinary demon, but a very powerful one.   
The one he was most familiar with...   
  
Inuyasha thought about the demon and how he hated all humankind. His eyelids were getting heavy.   
_ "I wonder if he was ever touched by someone's kindness........"_   
Inuyasha thought to himself and realized just how tired he was. The cool water surrounding his feet and the moderate air on his face..... Everything was calm and peaceful...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loosening his guard was a bad idea...   
  
  
"Don't you think this is a unsafe place for a nap, ....little brother?"   
Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and saw a blade coming down at him. He rolled aside just in time to avoid his head being split in to two.   
Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the assailant, but wasn't that surprised. He has been detecting his presence for the last few days and knew he'd encounter him sooner or later.   
  
"Sesshoumaru...."   
  
Inuyasha glared. He reached for his Tetsusaiga, but quickly realized he had left it on the ground. Inuyasha eyed the sword right beside Sesshoumaru's feet.   
Sesshoumaru just smiled and moved at unbelievable speed to Inuyasha.   
"???!!"   
Inuyasha barely escaped from the powerful slash and jumped back. He would run in the forest. At least in there, he can hide and have more time thinking of tactic.   
"Running and hiding? I would suspect as much from an weak half-demon..."   
Inuyasha heard a chuckle right behind him. Before he can turn, he felt a burning pain on his left rib.   
"Ahghh!!!?"   
Inuyasha fell on the ground, blood dripping from his side.   
"Damn it..."   
Inuyasha cursed under his breath for being so careless. He didn't even sense Sesshoumaru until he heard his voice.   
Right when Inuyasha detected Sesshoumaru near him, he was grabbed by his neck and slammed against a tree.   
  
"I hope you're not blaming your loss because it was a surprise attack..."   
Sesshoumaru squeezed Inuyasha's neck.   
"Grhhh..."   
"You simply lost because of your lack of skill and competence.... Half-demon...."   
Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared.   
"Stop........call...ing me...... half-....dem...on!!..."   
Sesshoumaru stared emotionless and squeezed even harder on Inuyasha's pale neck. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and dug his sharp nails in Sesshoumaru's hand.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's breathing was slowing down and strength draining away. His silver hair was glittering from the moonlight, red lips shaking from the choking. He couldn't explain why but…… his body was moving before he could think…   
  
_ "???"_   
Inuyasha felt something warm and soft against his parted lips.   
But right when he was about to open his eyes, he felt a large force pushing his body.   
"Uwahhhhhhhhh-----!!"   
Inuyasha yelled as his body flew and splashed in the lake. He accidentally gulped the water and choked on it.   
  
"Ghrr!! Ghha....haghhh.."   
Inuyasha surfaced and coughed out the water in his system. He looked up and checked around. No sign of Sesshoumaru...   
"Damn him!!..."   
Inuyasha punched the ground. He knew he was doing this to mock and humiliate him. Inuyasha knew very well Sesshoumaru could kill him anytime and anywhere he wants........ But he wouldn't.....   
  
"Just you wait, Sesshoumaru...... I'm gonna get all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel and be a full demon........ We'll see who the weakling is...."   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Took you a while.... What happened..?.."   
Miroku turned around from the fire and was taken aback to see the soaked figure. But his surprised expression quickly turned to a smile.   
"I see you went for a swim............ Next time, you should realize you're wearing something before you dive."   
"Shut up, Miroku!"   
Inuyasha growled and sat across from him, hiding the wound with his arm. He wondered about Sesshoumaru and how he could've easily killed Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the rest of his party. Instead, he made his presence known to him and mocked him with his superior power. It frustrated Inuyasha that the difference between full and half demon was so great...   
  
"It serves you right for going out alone..."   
Inuyasha flinched and looked up from the fire. Miroku was observing him with his serious look, which was very rare.   
"You should depend on us more, Inuyahsa........ We'd be much happier if you do."   
Miroku stood up and walked towards Kagome's belongings.   
"Come on, lets tend to your wounds...."   
"..............Hn..."   
  
_ "So he knew...."_   
Inuyasha watched Miroku as he patched up the wound. When he finished, Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled.   
"You don't need to rush........ We'll take care of things one at a time..."   
With that, Miroku softly kissed Inuyasha's forehead.   
"Miro-!!"   
Inuyasha yelled and lifted his fist. But Miroku calmly pointed at the sleeping party.   
"You don't want them to wake up, do you?"   
Miroku chuckled.   
  
  
Inuyasha realized there were two men to destroy once he got the Shikon Jewel...   
  
  
  
  


End

  
  
  
  
  
I don't know..... maybe this is more MirokuxInuyasha...   
("Moon on a Clear Sky." A fic from For Your Eyes Only)   
  



End file.
